Lina Caparzo: An Adrian Caparzo Story
by Dionne R
Summary: Adrian Caparzo, a young Italian soldier, was K.I.A. This is my version of his story...Lost, but not forgotten...


Maria Caparzo awoke in the dead of night, a dreadful sweat dripping down her neck, down her chin, stinging her eyes, and lingering on her lips.  
  
"Adrian!" she screamed in her rough Italian accent.  
  
Adrian Caparzo, being right next to his wife, awoke with a start.  
  
"Maria, amore, che?" he asked her in Italian. Maria, my love, what?  
  
"La bambina! La bambina!" The baby.  
  
Adrian jumped out of bed, and dressed quickly. Maria was breathing, and the sweat continued to soak her silk nightgown. He picked up his wife, and ran to the car. He set her in the back, and jumped at the wheel. He put his foot on the accelerator, and drove as fast as he possibly could. After graduating from the R.O.T.C, I have to come home to this shit?--he thought to himself. He was only 19. He didn't have this type of patience.  
  
"Adrian!"  
  
At the command of his wife, Adrian drove as fast as he possibly could. He weaved through the traffic recklessly, almost being stopped by three cops. He was still speeding. Finally, he reached the hospital. He ran inside, holding his wife. She was sweating and panting.  
  
"Help!" Adrian screamed at the top of his lungs. A few of the doctors came, and rushed her into the delivery room. Adrian was gripping her hand.  
  
"Breathe, amore, breathe," he instructed his wife. She followed, and breathed heavily.  
  
"Signore Caparzo, you cannot be in the room. Please be seated in the waiting area," instructed the doctor. Adrian obediently walked into the waiting area. He couldn't even sit down, he was pacing. A few eyes went on him, particularly those of females. He smiled politely, but worried for the welfare of his wife all the while.  
  
"Caparzo!" called a voice softly.  
  
Adrian looked up. It was his commrade in arms, Giovanni Montana. He embraced his friend.  
  
"Montana. Come stai, amico?"  
  
Giovanni nodded. "Your wife, eh?"  
  
With this motion, the female eyes all resumed their positions on the floor. Adrian grinned to himself.  
  
"Si."  
  
Giovanni nodded. "Bella Maria." Beautiful Maria.  
  
Adrian smiled. "How is Marta?"  
  
"Molto bene."  
  
The two men sat down. They both knew the wait would probably be a while. For some time, they waited in silence. Patients came and went. The women went in, and left, smiling lusty glances at Adrian nonetheless. Adrian rolled his eyes. Why couldn't I have been rich instead of good- looking?--he thought to himself, chuckling. Giovanni looked up at him, and smiled. Moments later, a doctor came out. He looked extremely grim.  
  
"Signore Caparzo?"  
  
Adrian stood up.  
  
"It would be best if you stepped aside with Me." spoke the Dr. lowly. Giovanni knew in his heart something was amiss. Adrian nodded, and walked to the side with the doctor. Once the doctor had told him that Maria had died giving birth to her daughter, Adrian looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," said the doctor, putting a hand on Adrian's shoulder.  
  
Adrian closed his eyes, and remembered Maria's smile. Her beautiful smile.  
  
"Sua faccia..." Her face.  
  
The doctor nodded in understanding, and lead Adrian to the room. Maria was lying there, looking pale. The baby was in the room with the other new borns. Adrian felt his heart breaking. The doctor gently pushed Adrian out the door, and led him to see his daughter. Adrian stood there, with pride in his eyes, looking for his child. His eyes stopped on the most beautiful little girl. She had large brown eyes, a white complexion, and a button nose. She had a head full of hair. Adrian smiled, knowing in his heart that she was his own-- Of his own flesh and blood.  
  
"Congratulations, signore," spoke the doctor, heading in to get the baby. He came out, holding her gently. Adrian took her, and rocked her.  
  
"What shall you name her?" asked Giovanni, who had found them.  
  
Adrian smiled at Giovanni. "Lina."  
  
The doctor nodded. "Buona fortuna, signore Caparzo," he concluded, shaking his hand. Adrian nodded, and held Lina delicately. She was in a peaceful sleep from her father's gentle rocking. Although she was more precious to him than life, already, his heart still longed for Maria.  
  
"Nothing shall take me away from my darling Lina," Adrian vowed. Giovanni smiled, and put an arm around his friend. They walked to Adrian's car.  
  
"If you need a babysitter, you know where to come," advised Giovanni with a big smile. Adrian nodded, and got in the car. He rested Lina in the babyseat that the hospital had allowed him. He drove home cautiously, until he finally arrived.  
  
"We are home, my daughter."  
  
  
  
Lina stepped slowly to her father in their New York apartment.  
  
"Papa, ho caldo!" I'm hot!  
  
Adrian looked down at her, replying,"Lina, hai caldo, ma hai lire?" You are cold, but do you have money?  
  
Lina looked down. Adrian picked her up, and kissed her nose. A big grin swept over his face.  
  
"Kidding. Go on, play with your dolls," he told her, switching on the fan. Thank God for a source of cool air.  
  
"Grazie, papa!" she said happily. Adrian nodded at her. He tried to be cheerful around Lina, but seeing her reminded him of his beloved Maria. Yesterday had made three years since Maria had left them. They had gone to her grave, and placed a rose upon it. On the same day, they went to town, and bought pizza for Lina's birthday.  
  
"Papa," she had asked him, "Did mama die because of me?" she asked softly.  
  
Adrian had no idea how to answer. He simply shook his head, and urged her to eat her pizza. He had never thought of it that way, and he didn't inted to start.  
  
Today, however, was another day, and he forgot about it. There was a hard pounding on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" exclaimed Lina excitedly. Adrian pasted on a smile not to expose his true instinct of danger. Lina opened the door to three uniformed men.  
  
"Where is your father?" the first one asked in a hard, deep, American accent.  
  
"Papa!" called Lina, making Adrian dart to the door.  
  
Adrian frowned at the sight of the men. "Go, Lina," he instructed his daughter. She left to her room upstairs.  
  
"Private Caparzo, you're being called to the line of duty."  
  
"Sir, I have a small child, and my wife..." the words were caught in his throat.  
  
"Than we shall give you time to pack up, and get your child to someone else. You have two days, Private."  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"Private, that is an order!" barked the uniformed man. The other two men looked at Adrian with sympathy. Obviously privates, as well. Adrian watched the three men drive off. He slammed his door, and walked upstairs.  
  
"What happened, papa?" asked the little girl, her deep eyes looking into those of her father.  
  
Adrian couldn't tell her he was going off to the war. He couldn't tell her he might never see her again. He couldn't tell her that he had nowhere for her to go. Giovanni had been injured in a construction accident, and couldn't be called off to the war. So maybe if a break a leg, they'll let me off the hook too?-- thought Adrian with rage.  
  
"Papa!" called the little girl again, interrupting her father's thoughts. "What happened?"  
  
"You're going to Zia Lara," he told his daughter, thinking of his only alternative. Maria's sister never really liked Adrian, but loved her sister and therefore accepted him.  
  
"Perche, papa?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Because I have to go to work for a while," he answered, tears welling up in his eyes. Tears he had never felt before.  
  
"When will you return, papa?"  
  
Adrian cried, and held his daughter close to him.  
  
"What's wrong, papa?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Adrian could barely answer. He rushed off to his room, and started to pack. An hour later, he grabbed his bag, and packed a bag for Lina. Then, he went in the closet. He pulled out a small porcelain doll. He was saving it for Christmas, but he wasn't sure if he would see Lina for Christmas, or ever again even. He handed the wrapped box with the doll to Lina. Her eyes shined. Adrian would miss those eyes. He carressed her cheek, and watched her open the box.  
  
"Papa! Che bella!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"Si, amore?" he asked, glad she liked it.  
  
"Si, papa," she answered, kissing his cheek.  
  
Adrian nodded. "All ready?"  
  
Lina nodded, and they walked to the car. Goodbye, home.--thought Adrian bitterly.  
  
  
  
Lara Alessi arrived at the airport to see her brother-in-law off. Her niece would be staying with her since he had to leave.  
  
"Are you sure you have to go, Adrian? I mean, are you sure it wasn't a mistake?" she asked again as he opened the car door.  
  
"Yes, Lara. I do not want to leave my Lina. If I had a choice, I would not," said Adrian honestly. He kissed Lina goodbye, probably for the last time. Lina was smiling, as she wiped a tear from her father's eye.  
  
"I shall see you soon, papa. I love you," she said softly, hugging him.  
  
Adrian could have held her there in his arms. Two uniformed privates came outside, and stood near the car. Adrian put Lina down into the car, and closed the door. He waved a goodbye to Lara, and left with the Privates. He had no idea that this would be the last time he would ever see his little Lina. His bella ragazza. Silent tears departed him as he walked through the doors with Privates, and he didn't look back.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
August 17, 1943  
  
Dear Lara & Lina,  
  
I know you must be really surprised hearing from me so soon. I just had a free moment, and I decided to write to check on you and Lina. I hope that God is protecting you, as he has been protecting me. Several sniper bullets whizzed past my ear today, leaving no side effects, luckily. We're hiding out, and we'll be moving out for camp within the hour.  
  
Life here is not as bad as I thought. Besides having to worry about gettting shot by a sniper in your sleep, there's absolutely nothing to worry about. The guys here are great, and very helpful. Unfortunately, we lost one of them today. He was hit by, we speculate, an M-100. Brand new sucker, I love the thing. I've got one, too, so I was able to return the shot to that bastard. Well, I have to go. Tell my Lina I love her, and she means the world to me. Kiss her, and tell her daddy should be home soon.  
  
  
  
Private Caparzo, A.  
  
~*~*~  
  
August 28, 1943  
  
Adrian,  
  
I'm not the least bit surprised. As long as I have your daughter, I expect to hear from you a lot. I'm glad to hear all is well between yourself and the troops. I also apologize for the man you lost. We have obviously found favor in God's eyes, for he has protected us as well.  
  
Lina says she loves you, and is so happy to be hearing from you. She says Emilia (her dolly) is doing well, and also misses you. I even miss you, Adrian. That must sound terribly untrue, but it is. I love you, and always have. Take care of yourself, Adrian. Come back to us in one piece.  
  
Lara Martisa Alessi  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
October 12, 1943  
  
Lara & Lina,  
  
How are the two women in my life? Things have been going well. I apologize for taking so long to reply. You have been in thought and in prayer. Our snipers have been on top of things, and we haven't lost any more men. Unfortunately, they've given seven others and myself some God forsaken mission. We have to find this Private Ryan. Private James Ryan, and send him home. Unfair, yes? Do I have a say-so? Hell no. So, pray for my welfare.  
  
My dearest Lina shall always remain the love of my life. Emilia should also keep me in prayer. I can say I sincerely believe you, Lara. I love you too. I only wish we had time to say it when it mattered. For now, I can only try to promise that I'll make it home to you safely. Maybe after we save Private Ryan, it will be the best thing we've done in this God- awful shitty war, and we would have earned the right to go home. For now, we have to go. I love you both. May God keep you safe as he has.  
  
  
  
Private Caparzo, A.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
October23, 1943  
  
  
  
Just as Lara Alessi was writing a letter to Adrian, there was a hard knocking on the door. She got up, feeling in her heart, it couldn't be anything better than bad news. Lara opened the door to find two Privates and a Corporal standing at the door. They were holding a folded American flag. The privates were fully dressed in uniform, and saluting Lara.  
  
"Ms. Alessi?" asked the Corporal.  
  
Lara could only nod, and choke back her tears.  
  
The Corporal took the flag, with the dog tag on top, and presented it to Lara. She dropped them, and fell to the ground crying. Lina ran down the stairs anxiously, yelling, "Papa is home!" When she saw the awful site downstairs, she froze in shock.  
  
The Privates stood over Lara, and the Corporal was sitting next to her, attempting to comfort her. One of the Privates presented Lara with a letter. None of the men or Lara had seen Lina. Lina ran back upstairs, hoping she was having a bad dream. She saw the American flag, and knew it couldn't mean anything good.  
  
A while later, the men left. Lara opened the letter, and started to read:  
  
Lara,  
  
If this letter has reached you, apparently I am no longer with you. A copy of another letter has been sent to my father. I hope and pray that you and Lina are safe. I apologize for breaking my promise to you. But you must promise me, take care of Lina. She means more than life or death to me, as do you, Lara. Take care, and be strong, my Lara. I hope that you never forget me, and know that you and Lina were on my mind until my last moments. I love you both. God bless, and arrivederla.  
  
Private Caparzo, A. 


End file.
